Merry Christmas, Padfoot
by Solinn Kira
Summary: L'histoire de nos deux canidés préférés racontée au travers d'une chanson de Noel,un chapitre par couplet, autour de l'amour que Sirius vouait en la période des fêtes.


_Partie 1/ ? *Au minimum 3, au maximum 5...*_

**Merry Christmas, Padfoot...**

_The lake is frozen over  
The trees are white with snow  
And all around  
Reminders of you  
Are everywhere I go_

_(Wintersong, Sarah McLachlan, couplet 1)_

C'est l'hiver. Plus précisément, cette période du mois de décembre que tu aimais tant. Te souviens-tu comment tu nous rabattais les oreilles avec tes cantiques moldus que tu chantais à tue-tête et à répétition pendant les 23 premiers jours du dernier mois de l'année, sans t'arrêter, année après année? Au début, nous redoutions cette période où tu ne parlais que par des 'I'll be home for Christmas' ou par 'On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent me…', puis, ta persévérance est venue à bout de nous, et nous acceptions, sans trop d'enthousiasme, certes, les redondantes paroles qui sortaient de ta bouche ainsi que ta joie de vivre encore plus exaltée qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis, la dernière semaine avant Noel, nous nous laissions prendre au jeu et nous nous retrouvions plus d'une fois les quatre, arborant fièrement la tuque rouge et blanche, dans la Grande Salle en train de chantonner ces mélodies qui nous semblaient entrainantes devant les autres élèves qui dinaient, toi et James debout sur la table, moi et Peter assis sur nos sièges. Ta persévérance avait eue raison de nos barrières, et même Mc Gonnagall, qui, au début, nous rabrouait de déranger tout les autres, avait abandonnée ses réprimandes, sachant à quel point nos numéros de pitrerie changeait les idées de tous, dans cette période noire qu'était celle que nous traversions.

Ta persévérance avait eue raison de tous. Même de moi. Te souviens-tu, la dernière année de notre vie à Hogwarts, quand tu avais décidé de mettre en pratique une de tes chansons moldues? Du premier au 12 décembre, j'ai reçu plus d'une douzaine de perdrix et autant de poiriers, des tas de tourterelles, des poules, assez d'anneaux en or pour m'ouvrir une bijouterie…* Le dortoir entier était plein de tes offrandes, moi qui refusait de t'offrir ce que tu voulais, jusqu'à ce que Lily voit cela et t'explique que c'était en fait une chanson chrétienne expliquant la religion aux enfants, que les biens mentionnés n'étaient pas cumulatifs, et que les 12 jours n'étaient pas les 12 premiers de décembre mais ceux entre Noel et le jour de l'an… Mais comme toujours, tu t'en fichais de la vraie raison, ton geste, malgré son ampleur, était symbolique : Sirius Black voulait Remus Lupin, voilà ce que ces présents signifiaient. Il voulait être 'le véritable amour' qui était mentionné dans la chanson.

Malgré tous ces présents, je ne m'étais pas laissé tomber dans tes bras. J'étais plutôt farouche, quand on y repense. En fait, j'avais peur. J'avais peur de n'être qu'une autre de tes lubies, qu'un autre passe-temps qui, comme toujours avec toi, durerait le temps d'un soupir ou bien jusqu'à ce que tu trouves mieux.

Or, ce Noel là, tu n'es pas allé le fêter avec James et sa famille, comme tu le faisais à l'habitude. Tu es resté avec moi à l'école, prétextant vouloir profiter de tes vacances pour étudier. Déjà, te restreindre dans tes célébrations de Noel, si importantes pour toi, me touchait énormément, sachant que tu n'avais jamais fait cela pour aucun autre flirt. Et puis, sans vouloir le laisser paraitre, tes innombrables cadeaux du début du mois m'avait certes ému; au fond de moi, je voulais que tu sois 'le véritable amour', après tout ce temps passé en ta compagnie, à espérer, à vouloir que tu me remarques d'une autre manière que celle que tu le faisais en tant que meilleur ami…

Tu n'as rien tenté. Tu m'as laissé tranquille jusqu'à la veille de Noel, te comportant comme à l'habitude avec moi. Comme avant ta nouvelle attirance pour moi. Je commençais à croire que c'était fini, que ton soudain flirt s'était estompé. C'était bien te sous-estimer, n'est-ce pas? Ta persévérance continuait tranquillement son chemin, au plus profond de toi. Sirius Black voulait Remus Lupin. Ce n'était pas qu'une affirmation, c'était aussi une réalité : quand Sirius Black veut quelque chose, il l'a. Si Sirius Black voulait Remus Lupin, il l'aurait.

La veille de Noel, tu m'as rejoint dans notre dortoir désert, tandis que j'observais les étoiles se mélanger aux flocons au travers de notre grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc . Tout était silencieux, enneigé, paisible. Mes sens exacerbés m'avait fait sentir ton parfum sauvage, ton odeur de noix grillée et de pin frais, mélangée à celle des sucreries à la cannelle que tu venais sans doute d'aller chercher aux cuisines ainsi qu'à celle du gui que tu tenais dans tes mains. Oh, tu pensais que je ne te remarquerais pas, ou, tout du moins, que je ne remarquerais pas le sapinage que tu tenais derrière ton dos. C'était aussi me sous-estimer, tu sais.

Tu es venu te poster au bord de la fenêtre, derrière moi, sans aucun bruit. Je pouvais sentir ton souffle chaud flatter ma jugulaire, je pouvais sentir ton cœur battre de manière précipitée, je pouvais sentir ton sang fluctuer dans tes veines. Je sentais la légère odeur de nervosité qui se dégageait de toi, odeur subtile, et crois-moi, c'était bien une des seules choses subtiles qui pouvait se dégager de Sirius Black.

'Moony', as-tu simplement murmuré à mon oreille. Ta voix était emprunte d'une chose que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant dans ta bouche. Un ton nerveux, incertain. Toi, incertain, c'était quelque chose que je ne croyais pas possible.

Je me suis retourné et je t'ai vu à quelques centimètres de moi, tandis que le gui flottait au dessus de nos têtes. J'ai vu ta pomme d'Adam déglutir, tes mains se crisper, et j'ai même, pour la première fois, pu sentir les papillons qui virevoltaient dans ton estomac. Je crois que c'est là que mes barrières ont cédées. J'ai vu au plus profond de tes beaux yeux océans que j'étais le premier, et le seul, à faire virevolter ces petites bestioles au plus profond de toi. J'ai vu que j'étais le premier, et le seul, à pouvoir te faire perdre l'appétit. J'ai vu que tu avais les mêmes symptômes que moi face à cette chose qui nous avait frappé je ne sais trop quand, voilà déjà sans doutes quelques années, mais que nos hormones d'adolescents en pleine croissance avaient refoulé. J'ai vu que j'étais ton coup de foudre, et aussi la partie qui te complétais.

'Je sais que tu dé-détestes les traditions moldues, m-mais tu sais, lorsqu'on est sous le gui,-'

Avant que tu n'ailles eu le temps de finir ta phrase, j'happais tes lèvres avec les miennes pour partager notre premier baiser, celui dont on se souviendra toujours, celui dont je rêvais depuis je ne sais trop combien de temps. Mes lèvres caressaient les tiennes, douces, chaudes, te faisant en soi une véritable déclaration d'amour. Mes lèvres mordillèrent les tiennes, exprimant toute leur frustration, toute leur colère au fait de ne pas avoir pu profiter avant des tiennes, de leur compléments. Mes lèvres s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre pour laisser passer ma langue qui obligea ta bouche à s'ouvrir, à m'accepter. Ma langue dit à la tienne 'tu m'as voulu, acceptes-moi'. Ta langue répondit 'je te veux autant que tu m'as voulu'. Elles entrèrent dans un ballet langoureux, se caressant l'une de l'autre.

Au bout d'un certain moment, qui nous paru si court, au bout d'un certain moment d'éternité, je rompis le baiser, te caressant la joue avec ma main, et repoussant une mèche de tes cheveux de jais qui frôlait ton si beau visage.

'Lorsqu'on est sous le gui, on doit s'embrasser, c'est ça?' Murmurais-je, avant de m'apercevoir que tu n'avais pas bougé, que tu n'avais pas bronché, que tu semblais stupéfait par ce que je venais de faire. J'eu un instant de doutes, je l'avoue. Et si ce n'était pas ce que tu venais faire? Pourtant, ta bouche avait semblé consentir…

Je ne levai précipitamment pour sortir du dortoir, regrettant ce que je venais de faire. Je venais évidemment de mettre fin à notre belle amitié; aveuglé par mes désirs, je m'étais trompé sur tes émotions, tu ne serais jamais à moi, j'étais fou d'y croire…

Or, ta main me happa le bras et me pressa contre ton corps, et ta bouche chercha la mienne, m'embrassant ardemment. Non, je ne m'étais pas trompé, me disais tes lèvres, tes mains, ta langue, notre belle amitié était finie, c'était maintenant une histoire d'amour, de passion, une histoire plus forte, une histoire à la vie, à la mort, et même au-delà, qui venait de commencer. Et tu n'accepterais plus moins que cela venant de ma part, à présent. Et je devrais toujours t'embrasser comme cela, je devrai chaque jour de ta vie et de la mienne poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, poser tes mains sur ton corps, ou sinon tu en mourrais, et j'en mourrais aussi, car à partir de ce moment, à partir de ce Noel, nous n'étions qu'un, et ce pour toujours, pour l'éternité.

Le lendemain matin, en me réveillant, je su qu'un matin où je ne me réveillerais pas à tes côtés comme je venais de le faire ne voudrait rien dire, qu'un matin où je ne me réveillerais pas à tes côtés comme je venais de le faire ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu. Je su que je ne vivais plus pour moi, mais pour Sirius Black. Et en te réveillant, tu as ressenti la même chose. Tes yeux océans me l'ont confirmé.

' Joyeux Noel Moony…'

'Padfoot, c'est effectivement le plus joyeux Noel de ma vie.'

*En référence à la chanson 'le premier jour de Noel, mon vrai amour m'a offert…'


End file.
